Chapter 523
Chapter 523 is titled "Hell". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 29: "Spandam in his Intensive Care Unit Receives a Den Den Mushi". Spandam is recovering from his injuries and gets an unexpected call. Short Summary Nyon helps explain to Hancock her Love Sickness and how it killed past empresses and if Hancock goes with Luffy she will survive and Hancock realizes her love for Luffy. Luffy and Hancock set off for the Marine Headquarters. Garp has traveled to Impel Down to speak with Ace, before his execution. Nami has been sent to a Sky Island called Weatheria. Franky has landed on an island where Vegapunk was born. Sanji has been sent to an Okama kingdom which he calls Hell. Long Summary Hancock is confused with herself and she doesn't want to disappoint Luffy's request and she herself just said she'd do it without thinking and doesn't feel bad about it and feels happy. Nyon explains what she's feeling towards Luffy is love as all the previous empresses fell in love with a man but due to their statuses as empresses had to stay on the island and the pain from not being with their loved ones caused them to die from being away from their desired. However, Hancock will survive if she goes with Luffy meaning she must leave the island. Outside, Luffy says his goodbyes to the Kujas and promises to have his crew visit them someday and as Hancock comes, she kicks away some animals and tells a Kuja to be more careful. When Luffy sees her and wishes to hurry, she looks away blushing thinking she can't look at him in the eyes and as someone tells him to call her Snake Princess, Hancock bashfully asks him to call her Hancock, wowing the Kuja's by her smile and Luffy accidentally calls her "Hammock" and she corrects him. Hancock leaves the country in the hands of her sisters and Luffy and Hancock set off for the Impel Down. Hancock boards the Vice Admiral Momonga's ship, hiding Luffy with her. Hancock unfreezes the Marines that were frozen in stone and the begin the way to Headquarters. A Marine brings news to Sengoku, telling him that Hancock was heading towards the headquarters. Sengoku is apparently pleased, stating that Hancock was the sixth of the seven Shichibukai. The seventh that is not willing to join the war against Whitebeard is Jinbe. Sengoku had Jinbe sent down to Impel Down, to 'cool his head', as it appears that Jinbe had come and caused a ruckus. Another Marine enters, stating that Admiral Kizaru had captured 500 pirates from the Sabaody Archipelago Incident. It is not known if any of these pirates belong to any of the Eleven Supernovas. Sengoku says not to annoy him unless it is about Whitebeard and that is when another Marine enters, saying that the Whitebeard Pirates were on the move. The Marine says that they lost contact with the 23 ships guarding Whitebeard, all of them instantly vanishing, most probably taken out by the Whitebeard Pirates. He also states that other pirate crews are on the move in the New World. It is not known any of these are any major pirate crews. Sengoku tells Marines to start guarding Impel Down, as Whitebeard tries to break Ace out. Meanwhile, Monkey D. Garp is in Impel Down, going to visit Ace in prison. Garp asks Ace if he's still alive. Unsurprisingly, Ace laughs and says 'old man'. This is when the Straw Hat Pirates start ending up after Bartholomew Kuma sent the Straw Hats flying. Nami ends up on Weatheria. Not much is known about Weatheria, except that this is where weather is studied and is located in the Sky. Franky ends up in the 'Future Kingdom', Baldimore. Franky is first attacked by a dog weapon, mistaken for prey by citizens. Franky soon teaches them his Super Dance and soon discovers that Baldimore is a Snow Country. Sanji lands on Momoiro Island, also known as "The Second Isle of Women". He is seen writing on a scrap piece of paper. He writes: "Dear Nami-San and Robin-Chan, are you to somewhere safe? As for me, I am currently in Hell". As the letter is narrated, it shows Sanji running away from what appears to be a group of women. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Spandam is seen again, still a crippled man. *Boa Hancock leaves Amazon Lily with Vice Admiral Momonga to Impel Down along with Luffy hiding under her robe. *Jinbe apparently opposes the war, going as far as to wanting to revoke his Shichibukai status. *Whitebeard makes his move by sinking 23 Marine ships that were keeping a watch out for his ship, the Moby Dick. *Garp visits Ace in Impel Down. *Nami landed on a Sky Island called Weatheria. *Franky landed in a snowy mechanical country somewhere in the Grand Line called 'Future Kingdom' Barjimoa. *Sanji landed on a island where he is being chased by Okama. The country he is in is called Kamabakka Kingdom which is located on Momoiro Island. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Translation and Dub Issues *The word 'Kamabakka' translates to English as 'full of transvestites'. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 523 it:Capitolo 523 es:Capítulo 523